Pajanimals
Pajanimals is a TV show on the Sprout channel, NBC Kids, and now, Time Warner Cable Kids! Premise The show is about the Pajanimals. They are four friendly animals who share the last moments of playtime before bedtime, sing songs, and learn a valuable lesson by traveling to whimsical lands on each of the Pajanimals' beds. The characters are Apollo, Sweetpea Sue, Squacky, and Cowbella. Characters Pajanimals Apollo- A friendly green and purple dog who is the leader of the group. He enjoys watching the night sky and playing with his rocket. He loves his rocket flashlight and sometimes sleeps with it. Squacky- An energetic, excitable, blue and yellow duck that speaks in a very slight frontal lisp. Squacky sleeps with a blankie which doubles as his cape whenever he pretends to be Super Squacky. Squacky often adds "squack" to words when he speaks, like "squacksolutely" for "absolutely." Sweetpea Sue- A smart and sweet pink and orange horse with buck-teeth. She can get shy sometimes when she's around lots of people, and is easily scared, but she also can have lots of energy and excitement as well. She has a stuffed daisy named Daisy Puff that she always sleeps with. Cowbella- A girly and imaginative purple cow who loves princesses, unicorns, and all sorts of girly things. She might be of Italian descent, as she had an Italian accent in the music videos, but she does not have it in the TV series. She sleeps with a stuffed unicorn named Princess Lucy. Characters in the Lands Bedtime Bunny- A sleepy rabbit who lives in the Land of Hush and often falls asleep during conversations. The Pajanimals would often go to her for bedtime advice when they ride Sweetpea Sue's bed or Cowbella's bed to her. Whenever a loud noise is made, Bedtime Bunny will widen her eyes and fall to the ground. Jerry Bear- A bear who lives in the Friendly Forest. The Pajanimals would often go to him for bedtime advice when they ride any of the four Pajanimals' beds to him. He would often give bear hugs to the Pajanimals. In "No More Bullies," he said "No problemo!" and "little buddy" like Widget on Wow! Wow! Wubbzy. Otis Owl- An owl who is good friends with Jerry Bear. He lives in the Friendly Forest. He and Jerry Bear first met at Woodwork School. Otis gives a loud hoot when he is excited. Moon- A bespectacled nightcap-wearing personification of the moon that is found in the night sky and is exclusive to the full-length TV series. The Pajanimals would often go to him for bedtime advice when they ride Apollo's bed to him. Mr. Happy Birthday- A porcupine who is the mascot of all birthdays and is exclusive to the full-length TV series. He lives in Birthday Land. The Pajanimals would occasionally go to him for birthday advice when they ride Sweetpea Sue's bed or Cowbella's bed to him. Mr. Happy Birthday has a tendency to mispronounce the word Pajanimals. A running gag in the show is that his quills tend to pop any nearby balloons that touch them. Ellie Octopus- An octopus that lives in the Big Blue Sea. In her first appearance in "An Octopus Hug," Sweetpea Sue was afraid of octopi until she met Ellie. The Pajanimals would often go to her for bedtime advice when they ride Squacky's bed to her. Ellie would always give the Pajanimals "octopus huggles." Coach Whistler- A walrus coach who lives in the Land of Play. The Pajanimals would often go to him for bedtime advice when they ride Squacky's bed, Sweetpea Sue's bed, or Cowbella's bed to him. Coach Whistler is always big on team spirit. Edwin- An orange-skinned, bespectacled man who lives in Storybook Land. The Pajanimals would often go to him for bedtime advice when they ride Cowbella's bed to him. Edwin can assumes different roles during the Pajanimals' visits to Storybook Land. Granny Pearl- An elderly sea turtle who lives in the Big Blue Sea. The Pajanimals would often go to her for bedtime advice when they ride Squacky's bed to her. She is a replacement for Ellie Octopus, who is absent in the 2nd season. Hank and Frank- Two beaver brothers who love building things. They live in the Land of Build-It where they work as construction workers. The Pajanimals would often go to them for bedtime advice when they ride Squacky's bed or Apollo's bed to them. Episodes See: List of Pajanimals episodes Category:Programs Category:Pajanimals